The blonde Hunter
by Aracely Castro
Summary: Once the war was over you would expect everyone to be happy but thats not the case. Everyone instead is mad and are blaming Naru for the cause if everyone's death. This causes for her to leave to a different dimension that is the world of Hunters, where she decides to start her knew life.
1. chapter 1 A new Beginning

AUTHERS NOTE

"person speaking"

'person thinking'

 **"kurama speaking"**

 **'kurama thinking'**

Just in case your wondering naru looks like the girl in the cover

 **T** **hird person POV**

There stood a girl with bright blonde hair on the battle field there were dead bodies everywhere. They had just won the war against Madara but everyone was dead, and the only one left was Naru.

 **Naru's POV**

There all dead know one left. "I couldn't save one person. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi Sensei, Grandma Taunade(she was also her sensei along with Jiraiya she was like a mini Tsunade), Hinata everyone gone forever." **" Listen Naru its gonna be ok you just need to calm down."** It took me a couple of minutes to calm down then kuruma said " **what do you want to do know."** I said nothing just stood their for a couple of seconds. "I just want to go home."

A week later

It's been a week since the war everyone seems to hate me again but not just the village all the nations across the ninja world I felt lonely again. I would spend my days training and nothing more. **"Don't you want to leave this place."** "Yeah I honestly do, I want to leave to some different place far away from here and start over because I don't think I can handle the hate this time." **"Then why dont you leave I'm pretty shure I can take you somewhere off this map and start over."** "Well its not like I have anything better to do and it kinda sound nice." Kurama quickly taught me the hand signs, after that everything goes dark. I wake up in a forest to her a loud noise. " Are they people hey kurama are you awake?" **"Yeah what is it."** "Do you know where we are?" **" No I don't... and you're actually 12 know . So if yo don't mind I'm going to sleep I'm tired and don't bother me**." 'WWWHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT! HEY FOX TALK TO ME!...no response...lazy ass fox thanks for nothing!' I get up and walk to the noise when I get there I see a giant fish. 'Holly fuck thats huge.' " Wow look at the size of it." says man 1. "its been 20 years wasn't it Gons dad that who got it last time." says man 2. " like father like son now Mito has to let him take the hunter exams." I tap the man on the shoulder. " Hey mister whats the hunter exam?" "You don't know what the hunter exams are you must be a tourists, well the hunter exams are a really hard series of events where if you pass you get a hunters licence which you can do many things with." "Two more things where am I." "Hey dont you have parents?" "No I traveled alone my whole life and somehow ended up here." ' Thats the only thing I could come up with on the spot.' "Well you are on Whale Island." "Ok now the second thing where can I take the hunter exams?" "Well you can come her by the dock at 6 in the morning and a ship will come and pick you up." "Um ok thank you."

The next day

Its almost six I can already see the ship. Once it got here everyone got on the ship. 'These are my first steps to my new life.' As I got on the ship I realize that all eyes are on me. They were a bunch of older men and to be honest they kinda looked like pedophiles. I glared at them Witch caused them to look away. Then I noticed the seagulls moving around like crazy. "There's gonna be a storm..."

 **Gon's POV**

I look around and and I see a girl with blonde hair. As I get get closer I look up and notice the seagulls. Then I look at her and she says "there's gonna be a storm..." I get closer to her and say "so you noticed it to." "Yeah!" Is all she says with a smile on her face. "My names Gon what's yours?" "My names Naru Uzumaki!" We then here thunder and quickly go inside.

 **Naru's POV**

Once we are inside the captain calls the people are still standing which aren't many. He says "alright introduce yourselves." "My name is Gon!" "And mine is Naru!" A girl with blonde hair says my "name is Kurapika." "The names Leorio." says a taller man 'looks like he's to old to be here if you ask me.' "Why do you guys want to be hunters." "There's no way I'm tell you" said Leorio and Kurapika nodding his head. "Well I want to be a hunter because my dad is!" "And what to be one so I can start a new life!" The captain than says "call the commitie tell them we have 2 more dropouts, you see if you didn't notice the exam has already begun... And the only way you can continue the exams is if you answer the quetion." They both pause for a moment then kurapika says "Very well I want to become a hunter because I am the sole survivor of the Kurta clan so I want to capture a band of criminals who murdured my clan for our eyes and avenge my clan." 'oh god not this again just my fucking luck!' "That's the dumbest thing I've herd!" Is what Leorio said. 'You can say that again.' Then they got into fight and I could care less. "Well I want to become a hunter for the money!" They got in a fight again, but in the middle of the fight a man was sent flying I uncontiously jumped and caught the man only to be caught by Gon and Gon be caught be by Leorio and Kurapika which stopped their fight. Once we got back on deck they kept bugging me over how dumb and reckless that was, but in the end Kurapika and Leorio ended up making up. The captain then said "congadilation you get to Continue on to the exams!" "Alright!" is what me and Gon both say as we high-five each other.

AUTHORS NOTE

Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 The Boy With Strange Hair

**AUTHORS NOTE**

okay so I was thinking that I should post a new chapter once a week. But I don't know what day of the week so what day do you guys think?

 **Naru's POV**

"I like you guys so how about I drop you off safely at the port closest to the exam site." is all the captain said. "Alright" is what Gon shouts while I respond with"Yeah you're fucking awsome!" kurapika then bonks me on head."watch you language young lady!" she reminded me of Sakura and how she would scold me as well. (Naru will keep on referring to kurapika as a 'she' because thats what she thinks -_- )"You don't tell me what to do pal its not like your my mom!" is what I shout back at her. "Of course I'm not youre mom I'm just saying that it's rude!" he fired back 'yeah whatever' we then arrive at the dock. Gon is talking to the captain and we are all waiting for him.

 **Gon's POV**

"Thanks for everything captain." "The pleasure is all mine and here's a shortcut you can use to get to the exam, you see that big oak tree up to." is what he says as he points towards the tree then continues " hed all the way up to the tree." "Thanks a lot your the best!" "No problem and good luck to you." "Thanks, have a safe trip and take care of yourself." is what I say as I hop away towards Naru and the others. But little did I know that someone was listening to our conversation the whole time.

 **Naru's POV**

(I'm lazy so basically Gon just finished explaining what the captain said) "Ok then lets head to the tree." I say pointing at the tree. "yeah right that old fart was probaly lying to you I'm taking the bus!" 'but isnt he old too -_- ' Me and Gin just begin to walk away with Kurapika following shortly after while Leorio head's to the bus.

 **Leorio's POV**

"yeah is was short but was nice knowing you." as I walk to to the bus I herd to men talking "yeah none of the buses will actually make it to the site, rookies always fail this part." I then turn around and begin running towards Gon. "WAIT FOR MEEEMEEE!!"

 **Naru's POV**

I hear someone screaming to us but I just keel walking it was Leorio. "why did you come back Leorio." I say with a smirk. "Its just I knew you would be lonely without me." "yeah right." "Hey shut up Naru, not cool." we make ti the little village and the next thing I knew there was an old lady with people behind her with masks. 'cool are they like the anbu' "exciting...exciting TIME FOR THE MULTIPLE CHOICE QUIZ" is what she screams as music plays behind her. we all sweat drop at the scene. 'oh boy -_-' "if you want to make it to the tree up top you will have to make through this town first... know answer this question, you have 5 seconds to anwer the question if you answer incorrectly you are disqualified from this years exam, if answered correctly you get to continue." We all get serious and wait for the question. "Your answer will either be number one or two answer anthing else it will be considered incorect. " Alright then ask the question already old hag" is what a man says as he gets closer. "We should let him answer the question first to see what kind of question she will be asking" says Kurapika. "Know here is your question you're mother and you're one true love are captured and you have the option of only choosing one choose one for you're mom and two for you're true love." "Easy you only have one mom so my answer is two." "what" is what we all say. " Hey whats up with that theres no way that was the right answer!!" Leorio yells "yeah for once Leorio is right!!" "know answer this question 5... leorio begins to walk towards the wall and picks up a stick 4...3...2...1 Leorio then jumps up and was about to hit the poor old lady but was stopped by Kurapika. "we got the answer right do you really want to jeopardize that!" "Huh..." is what me, Leorio and Gon say. "yes you have know come over here." we all walk towards the old lady a pathway then opens up "take this path and you will make it to the tree." I was not expecting that." "yeah me neither." "There is a couple that lives under that tree and will serve as navigators to the exam site IF you live up to thier expectations."(ok I'll be honest with you guys I don't really want to write this next part one beacuse im lazy two because I find it boring so yeah sorry the same thing basicly happens)

 **Third person POV**

They made it to Zanban City and when we get ro the exam site all eyes are on us. "looks like everyone is really on edge today." but Naru was not listening she was thinking of how this reminded her of the chunin exams wich brought a smile to her face. "Hey Naru are you listining, take this"says Kurapika as he hands her a number badge with the number 406. "The little green man was trying to give it to you but you zoned out and make sure you don't loose it." Gon say after she put on her badge. "oh really sorry -" "I don't think I've seen you guys before." "wow you can tell if we've never us before." "Well yeah this is my 37th time." says a man. "I guess you can say I'm a hunter exam veteran." "Thats not something you want to bragg about." says Leorio "and who are you." says Naru in a sassy voice. "Oh yeah sorry the names Tonpa." 'this girl might be a piece of work' "Ok well my name Naru this is Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio." "lets have a toast of friendship."he hands them a soda. right when they were about to drink some Naru noticed something says "Don't drink this it has poison." "WHAT!!!" thanks to kuruma she has better hearing, smelling, and sight. "WHAT THE HELL MAN!!!" screams Leorio. as they all drop the cans except Naru because kurama will just take it out of her system.

 **Naru's POV**

'WHY THE HELL WAS THIS GUY TRYING TO POISON US!!!' **"I thought it was obvious he is just here to enjoy watching people fail."** 'you're awake kurama?! scince when? **"since you got down here."** he says in a board voice. "Hey soda guy can I have another soda!!" says a boy with white hair that looked like Kakashi Sensei's. Tonpa has a confued look on his face then casully gives him another soda.

 **Third person POV**

"You shouldn't drink that soda it it has poison in it." Naru says casually as she drinks from her can. "But you are drinking the soda." the boy says who is quite interested in the girl. "yeah how come you get to drink some of the soda!?" says Gon "well I guess you can say I'm immune to poison." 'yeah thanks to kuruma!!' "woah thats so cool" says gon with Leorio nodding his head in agreement. "well why are you drinking the soda?" Naru asks the boy "well because I have been trained so poison doedoes not effect me." he replies with a smirk. Both noticed that that Tonpa had left but didn't care at the moment they were both interested in each other. The boy turned around and started to walk away. At that moment the same though came to each others mind 'Such a wierd boy/girl.'

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hope you enjoyed


	3. chapter 3 The first faze of the exam

**AUTHORS NOTE**

hey!! whats up!!

 **Third person** **POV**

There was a loud ring that everybody could hear. Everyone turned to the source it was a tall man with lavender hair. "I apologize for the delay thank you for waiting, so without further ado let the hunter exam officially begin... now then if you will please follow me to the second faze." We all start walking but then people noticed he began to got faster, so this caused them to go fatser so they wouldn't be left behind.

 **Naru's POV**

'It's been 2 hours since the exam began and applicants have all ready began to drop out.' **"If you ask me this exam will be easy I meen you have a crazy amout of stamina."** 'Yeah you're right this exam was made for me!' I turn my head to check how Gon and the others are doing and I notice Leorio slowing down. "Hey Leorio how ya doing?" I ask not even trying to hide the smirk on my face. A tick mark appears on his face "Just watch I'm gonna become a Hunter and then I'll rip that smirk off youre face!!" "Hahahaha!! sure" "alright how about know one gets thier smirk ripped off and we continue jogging." Is what Gon said trying to break the argument. A while later Leorio said "Hey kid you can't do that youre cheating." I turn my head only to see the same boy from earlier 'whats that thing he's on? it looks pretty cool!! oh wait isn't he that weird kid from before with the hair that kinda looks like Kakashi Sensei's' "how's that?" the boy asks " This is an endurance test!!" Gon then said "no its not." "yeah thats right" Kurapika said with me also nodding in agreement. "Hey who's side are you guys on!!" I then shot back with "the examiner only said to follow him! if you ask me he's being smart." The boy slows down to where he's to the side of Gon "Hey how old are you guy's?" "Im 12!" we both say at the same time. He then gets off the thing he was on and says "I think I'm gonna run for a while." "so whats your names?" "My names Gon and the girl next to me is Naru!" I smile and wave at him. "My names Killua." **"it's been around 4 hours and you've ran at least 60 kilometers. Hey Naru youre friend over thier looks like he's gonna give up."** I turn around and see Leorio 'Yeah your right' I stop turn around and run to him "I thought this might happen you finnally giving up now you old gezzer." 'hopefully this will provoke him enough to get him to run again' " I am not old and I will prove you wrong!!" I smile at him "then do it" so he does just that and catches up to kurapika while I catch up to Gon and Killua while the examiner begins to go faster "Hey I have an idea lets race to the top and the loser has to buy dinner!" Gon nodded while Killua said "Are you sure about that I mean you are a girl." I then punch him in the arm "Dont underestimate me you white haired old man." a tick mark appears on his face "Hey!! fine then lets see who will win" he says with a smirk 'you better not be like Sasuke smirking all the time.' "Fine then we star in 3...2...1!! and we all run to the top. we catch up to Kurapika and Leorio I smirk "Catch you at the finish line old man." "HEY I AM NOT OLD!! In fact I'm not that older than kurapika over here!" This shocked everyone "huh no way!!!" is what the boys all say while I scream "WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT YOU WERE LIKE IN YOU'RE 40's" **"HAAHAHHAHA thats hilarious!!!"** 'oh shut it you dam fox!!'

 **Killua's POV**

"I'm impressed you guys can keep up with me" 'specialy with Naru. I mean that punch from earlier actually hurt.' "Man I thought the hunter exam was gonna be more of a challenge but man this is boring." "Hey why do you want to become a hunter anyways?" I turn to the voice and it was Naru "I never said I wanted to be a hunter I only took the exam because I thought it would be hard but its not" she sweat droped "Wow what an answer." "why do you guys want to be Hunters?" Gons the won who answered this time "I want to be a hunter because my dads won." "so what kind of hunter is he?" "I dont know" "hahaha thats the weirdest thing I've ever heard! I mean you want to be the same kind of hunter that your dad is yet you don't know!" "Yeah that is kinda weird." Naru said in agreement. I then turn and look at her thought I didn't notice that I've been looking at her for a while. "Hey you know you've been staring at me for a while, its kinda creepy." she said which snapped me out of it 'have I really been staring at her this whole time?' "what are those marks you have on your cheeks they kinda make you look like fox or something." "Hey at least I dont look like a old man!" "what did say you!!" "You heard me you loo-" "Actually he's right Naru what are throughs marks?" Gon said trying to break the argument "Well these are my birthmarks, and dont tuch them there sensitive." she said mumbling the last part buy I herd her 'what weird birthmarks, she must be hiding something because there is something about her that I cant place my finger on' "Hey what was that last part I didn't hear you" I said she turned bright red and immediately said "nothing just hurry up get to the top." "Is she alright or something" Gon said insistently" "who knows girls are weird, but thats not the point we shoud probably hurry up before she wins the race." 'but Gons right because to be honest she is the weirdest girl I have ever met.'

 **Third person POV**

'know then lets see how many applicants have made it this far.' thought the examiner (sorry I dont remember his name so I'll just refer to him as 'the examiner') as he began to turn around he saw three figures two boys and one girl. "yeah I did it i finished first!!" screamed Naru with a grin on here face. "what are you talking about I totally won" said Killua "what no I did" Gon turned to the examiner and said "which one of us won?" "All three of you crossed the finish line simultaneously" replied the examiner "Well then I will buy Killua's dinner, Killua will buy Gons dinner and Gon will buy my dinner!" Little did gon know that it would be a long bill he would have to pay.

Later

"Hey kurapika" Gon says as kurapika and Leorio finally make it to the end of the first exam. "These are the wetlands we must cross it to reach faze two of the exam, this place is the home to a bunch of trully bizzar animals many of which are crafty and who desive and feast on human prey so please be very careful... if you are desived you will definitely die." which caught Naru's and everyone else's attention. "these creatures are not to be underestimated, they will use every trick in the book to catch thier prey... now then please follow me and stay close behind so that way you dont get lost." said the examiner "No dont follow him he's lying to you he's an importer Im the real examiner you got it." said a man "but then who is he really?" said a man in the crowd "I'll prove it." he them pulls out what looks like a hybrid of the examiner and a monkey. "oh wow that looks like the examiner." Gon said "this is a man faced ape from the wetlands they trick people into following them into the forest where they eat you. Thats what he wants to do desive the entire applicants and feast on everyone of you." said the man "oh yeah well then that would explain why he doesn't walk like a normal human." The out of know were cards were thrown at the man and the examiner. The examiner caught the cards while the other man fell to thr ground. The man who though the cards looked kinda like a clown he said "I see, I see that settles it then you are the real one. 'hold on he's the real examiner.' thought the man who accused him of being the ape. Hawks then came down and began to eat the ape. "Nature can be so brutal." said Leorio "Yeah and that can happen to you while you are in this forest" said killua "we can't let our guard down" said Naru "right" replied Gon after her. "I want to make it clear to you all that if you dont stay close behind you have no hope what so ever of reaching the second faze of the exam. you have been warned, now lets begin please follow me." As they began to run through the wetlands Leorio said "oh great its another marathon." "except this time we are in a swamp and this requires a significant more amount of energy." replied Kurapika "yeah she right Leorio." said Naru "Did you just call me a she!?!?" said Kurapika "Yeah you are a she right?" "No I'm not!!! and besides I don't chest!" "oh well I just thought that you were like one of my friends from back home her name was Sakura." "well what do I have in common with this Sakura friend of yours?" "well you act a lot like her and scince she also has a flat chest I just thought-" "Hahahaha thats so funny. To be honest I also thought you were a girl. But whats really funny is that Naru compared you to actual girl!!" said killua "you know most girls wound be mad taking about thier chest." Killua told Naru "No wonder she would always get mad at me when people compared her chest to mine." Naru said out loud "You really are wierd ya know most Girls would be mad talking to people specialy boys about this sort of thing" Killua pointed out "Well you will notice that I am not like other girls"

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

well what do you guys think?


	4. sorry

hey guys sorry I didnt upload this week but I wanted to tell you guys I won't upload next week because of thanksgiving but to make it up to you guy's I'm gonna upload 2 chapters the week after thanksgiving.

sorry.


	5. chapter 4 the second faze

**AUTHORS NOTE**

hey guys here's the chapter the next one will probaly be out by tomorrow.

 **Naru's POV**

'Oh my gosh its fucking cold!' **" Ya know you really should watch what you say."** kuruma say in a scolding town. I shrug it off not really caring about the way I speak. 'Ya know I really do miss my friends I never really realised how lonely it could get.' I say with a sad expression on my face. "Hey Naru are you listining?" asked killua wich brought an end to mine and kuruma's conversation. "huh? Oh yeah sorry I was spacing out." "Are you ok you looked kinda sad?" 'did I really look sad?' "yeah dont worry about it, so were you saying something?" "yeah I was sayinv that we should head closer to the examiner, I just want to stay as far away from hisoka he dangerous." "ok lets go up front." I say "we both were so focused on getting to the front..well killua was I was spacing. But you where not paying someone very important 'why do I get the feeling that I'm forgetting something, do you know what it is Kurama?' He then looks at me like if I was dumb or something **"kid you really don't know?, well it was that boy I think his name was...thats right it was Gon he went to Go and save kurapika, and the old man Leorio."** 'WHAT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHEN DID HE GO LOOK FOR THEM!!!!' I screamed **"Geez calm down he left like 5 minutes ago but you wont be able to find him now in this fog.."** "Hey killua why didn't you tell me Gon left!!" I snapped at him while throwing a shuriken at him "Hey what are you yelling at me for I told you that he was leaving and you nodded any why did you just throw this...whatever you call it. Are you sure you're ok you seem to be kinda spaced out?" he asked me with concern "Oh well yes I am fine so you can stop asking me it's starting to get annoying." you state in an irritated voice.

 **Third person POV**

hearing that last sentence made Killua smirk. "oh well then if it's annoying you then I'll keep in asking you over and over until you answer the quetion!" "WHAT HELL NO!" screamed Naru throwing yet another shuriken at the boy which he also caught. "Geez will you stop throwing these things at me." "There called shuriken's." she corrects

A hour later

"Man where is he I was sure Gin would be here?" stated Killua "dont worry he'll be fine he probably already here." Naru says while looking around only to find a boy with a fishing pole "se he's over therethere!" "Huh where?" Killua askes but before he knew it somebody grabbed his hand he turnes towards the figure to see Naru pulling him "Come on lets go to them she says makeing him blush lightly. Then the thing he least expectes happened she Zooms to Gon and the others once they get to them he says "Ya kniw you really are a strange girl." "Geez sorry!" she say in a sarcastic tone Killua realize's that she is still holding his hand and proceeds to say " are you gonna let go of my arm now or what" there was silence and then Naru turned red immediately lets go relizing what she is doing. He began to teez her about it witch ended in her trying to give him a chakra infused punch only for him to get out of the way and you ending up sending the a poor man flying everyone turned to her then the man then her again and everyone thought the same thing 'thats one chick you dont want to mess with.'

 **Killua's POV**

'dang I mean I knew she was strong but she sent that poor man flying good thing I was able to dodge it.' I thought then the examiner began to talk getting me out of my thoughts "congratulations on finishing the first faze here you will begin the 2nd faze. so I will now take my leave I wish you all the best of luck." I turn towards Gon only to see both him and Naru cheering for finishing the first faze. I sweet droped "Man these guys are so positive that I might actually get sick" I mumble to myself. The gates then start to open getting everyone's attention and a woman on a chair begins to speek. " will all the aplicants please enter." she says once everyone was inside she says "welcome all I'm your examiner Menchi for the 2nd faze and this is Buhara. in the second faze you will be...cooking." " what do you mean where cooking we came here to take the hunter exams." say a random man from the crowd " thats right in the second exam you will be cooking that will satisfy us." "ok but why cooking?" askes another random guy "Isn't it oviouse because we are gourmet hunters." Buhara then gets up and says "todays main ingredient will be pork."

 **Gon's POV**

'huh pork' I thought to myself "feel free to to use any species of pork you wish... but in order to pass you must have a dish that will satisfy both of us. well then you may begin!!"

in the forest

' I smell something' I then begin to walk tward it with everyone following. I turn towards Naru who has a smile and nodding meening she can smell it to. I then slide down with Naru behind then Killua, Leorio and Kurapika. I stop at the bottom of the hill causing Naru to bunp into me then she say "ow that hur-" and was cut off by Killua bumping into her she then turns and says "hey watch it pal!" "what its not my fault you could have moved" he shot back then Leorio and Kurapika bumpes into Killua "what the hell so you think youre doing Gon!" "I found the pigs" I stated

 **Naru's POV**

"oh no run you guys!" Screamed Leorio. we all started running and then I got an idea so I jumpes up and landed on top of the pig. "hey guys come on jump on top of these!! its so fun!!" "your insane!!!" screamed Leorio. Gon then got one of the pigs to follow him and made the pig run ito the tree killing it and everyone began to do the same whileI was riding mine. once everyone was finished they took their pigs to begin to cook them. Killua then got on the pig I was on and said "you really should hurry up." then proceeds to jump onto a nearby branch "I guess your right." I say then I puch the pig on the forhead with one of my Chaka infuinfused puches creating a big crater which I was surprised I could use since evryone here looks like thier not able to. Killua get down and say "ya know I've kinda veen wondering where the hell you get all this strenght from." he says "I'll explain it later right know we need to and cook our food" I say while casually picking up the pig with one hand.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

thanks for reading.


	6. chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE**

what's up you guys!!!

 **Naru's POV**

 **"not one applicant has passed and to be honest with you Naru I doubt you can do any better."** kurama says. 'shut up!! I can totally do this." **"No you can't the only thing you know how to make is ramen-_-"** "yeah whatever know leave me alone I need to concentrate." I say "who are you talking to?" asked Killua who happened to be next to me. 'oh shit did I say that out loud.' I thought. "um...my..self?"I say he sweet droped "You are a terrible liar." he points out I then throw my kitchen knife I was holding at him which he caught. "thats not the problem here what I want to kniw is how you can keep on catching or dodging everything I throw at you?" I ask trying to change the subject which he noticed but responded anyways to the quetion I asked. " I guess you can say I have had some special training." "thats so cool so what type of taining did you have?" I ask he then begins to laugh "whats so funny?" I say "sorry its just that I didn't think you would respond that way!" Then Gon came up to us and asks "what were you laughing abou Killua?" "nothing you need to worry about Gon." he responds "and you call me weird." I mumble to myself. "seriously can't anybody make something that will satisfying my tast buds!" Screamed Machi. "This is gonna be really hard." I say. I ended up doing terrible so I decided to go to the forest. "hmmm...I wonder if I can still summon Gamakichi or lady Katsuyu. Mabye I should try Lady katsuyu since Gamakichi is to big."

back with Gon and the others

"Hey do you know where Naru went I haven't seen her." asked Kurapika "yeah she went to the forest but I dont know why." Killua answered "Lets go look for her!" said Gon.

back with Naru 20 minutes later

"...so thats what happened to everyone thier all dead and I just told you how I got here." I say as tears runn down my face I felt so dissapointed in myself if only I could have been stronger is what I kept on telling myself. Thats when someone spoke "so thats why you have been so spaced out realier." I turn to see killua "What do you want just leave me alone!!" I shout at him tears still falling down my face. "we came here looking for you." he responded ignoring what I just told him and came closer and sat next to me. "You know I'm surprised you came here from another world... I mean I know you we're weird but man thats crazy." "can you please just leave me alone..." I ask him. "no can do...after all you still have to pay for my dinner." he says "what?" i asked "remember you and Gon lost the race earlier." he say then all the memories came back to me "oh yeah I remember that.. and no you didn't win I did." I tell him "oh really is that so..." he say I turn to look at him and see the smirk on his face than I say " yeah it is so." he then got up and with his hand reaching out said "Lets go." I just stared at him and he stared at me then I took his hand and nodded. On our way back it was quite it was very but it felt comfortable. thats when Killua spoke "So whats that slug thing on you're shoulder." I turn and realize Lady Katsuyu

was there the hole time and felt really embarrassed for some reason but I still answered him "This is Lady Katsuyu I summoned her eailier to tell her what happened. I would have also summoned Gamakichi but he's to big." I say and Lady Katsuyu spoke "Hello there Killua. I will be going know Naru." Killua was shocked to here her speak but quickly came back to reality "I don't really know who this Gamakichi is but I can already tell its something wierd." we began to get closer to gon and the other "Hey Killua."I say " yeah?" he responded "can you do me a favor and not tell Gon and the others about my past...I want to tell them just not now." I say in a soft voice , but he nods and says " yeah dont worry avout it I wont tell anyone."

later

"gross!!! youre basicly no better than number 403!!!" Menchi screamed at Kurapika. As he comes back I went up to him and patted his sholder and say "better luck next time.." he then goes on to say "she said I was no better than 403." we both then turn to Leorio and shivers ran down our spine. After that talk with Killua I felt really really happy I didn't really get why and I still dont get why. Menchi then gets up from her chair and says "Thats enough none of you pass the exam is over!!" "this is unacceptable!" says a examiner "well to bad you all fail!!"she replies. Then before my eyes someone fell down from this balloon thing. 'what the hell!!!' I thought "What are you doing her Chairman Netero." asked Menchi "I'm here because of little problems like these." he says. So we ended up retaking the second faze of the exam and are currently listening to Machi

 **Third person POV**

"What is that?" asked Leorio "thats a spider eagles web." Menchi says. " So they build thier webs all the way down there." says Gon. "Hey look you guys down there thoughs are eggs!" shouts Naru "wow you're right Naru!" agreed kurapika. "spider eagles lay thier eggs in deep ravines like this one to protect thier eggs from predators." said Netero who overheard both of them. Then Menchi jumped off of the edge. "even if she grabs a few eggs how is she gonna get back up?" asked Leorio as they all watched Menchi let go of web she was holding on to. "is she trying to get herself killed." screamed Leorio. Menchi came flying up and hopped down to where everyone else was. "There I just need to boil it and I'll be set." machi said "you got to be kidding me, I mean that's crazy!" says a examiner. Then Naru jumped of the edge and shouted "wooo hooo!!!!" then Killua and Gon joined her.

 **Gon's POV**

"Yeah I've been waiting for something like this to happen!" I yell. This action caused for everyone to also jump down. "so what know?" Naru asks "You mean you jumped down here without having any idea on how to get back up!" Killua yelled. "Haha later!" someone yelled. Leorio was about to let go but I said "hold on dont let go yet." "huh? why not?" he asked "There's no wind." Killua answered casually as the man kept falling "when do you think the next one comes along?" asked Leorio. "Any minute now." I say witch caught everyone attention. The web that we are holding onto then begins to loosen "what the!!" screamed Leorio "This is gonna be so fun!!" Naru say "It appears that the web can't hold all this weight." Kurapika began in a slight panicked voice. "when Gon?" Killua askes me. People bagan to panick witch caused some of them to let go making them fall to the bottom. The web was now on it's last thread "its about to snap!" screamed a panicked Leorio. "ok now!!" I yelled everyone let go having Naru be the first to catch an egg. "Yeah alright!" she said. then we all shot back up.

 **Naru's POV**

"This is so good!" I say with practically everyone nodding in agreement. "don't you guys think that was fun!!" I say "HELL NO that was scary and you were the first one to jump off!!" yelled Leorio "yeah he right your crazy." Killua says "I am not." I say throwing a Kunai at him only for him to once again catch it. "You're violent to and will you please stop throwing the weird weapons at me!! do you carry them all the time greez!" he says "As a matter of fact I do." say taking the kunai from him and putting it back into my holster. "Geezz you really are weird!" he says " And you're fucking rude!!" I shot back.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

so tell me what you think about this chapter! _


End file.
